Question: Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{4q}{5} + \dfrac{q}{8}$
Explanation: In order to add expressions, they must have a common denominator. The smallest common denominator is the least common multiple of $5$ and $8$ $\lcm(5, 8) = 40$ $ a = \dfrac{8}{8} \cdot \dfrac{4q}{5} + \dfrac{5}{5} \cdot \dfrac{q}{8} $ $a = \dfrac{32q}{40} + \dfrac{5q}{40}$ $a = \dfrac{32q +5q}{40}$ $a = \dfrac{37q}{40}$